L'Amour D'une Sorcière
by PrincessVeronica
Summary: A girl with unique powers comes to Hogwarts and change Harry's life. Voldemort is after her, will Harry will be able to protect her? Harry/OC Please Review!!!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi this is my first Harry Potter story, there a few things you should know this is suppose to happen on the fifth year in Hogwarts. Another thing should know that Alyssa is not a normal witch, she had the powers of the Charmed Ones ( yeah yeah I'm freak fan of them). Please feel free to review, let me know if you like it, hate it, or whatever you feel like. I will really appreciate your reviews.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione:  
  
I hope that you are sitting down right now because what I have to tell you is very important. Mary told me that for some strange reason she doesn't want to tell me, I have to go to Hogwarts to finish my school year. So I guess at last we are going to meet, right now I'm finishing packing my stuff and get ready because I will be arriving on Sunday. I'm so excited well I have to leave you for now.  
  
See ya on Sunday,  
  
Xoxo  
  
Alyssa  
  
Hermione stared at the letter and she couldn't believe it, at last she was going to meet her best friend. "Alyssa is coming to Hogwarts."She whispered  
  
"You mean Alyssa your friend? The girl you always write to?" Ron took the letter and also read it  
  
"I wonder why her tutors has seen her all the way here" Hermione wondered  
  
"She has tutors? She doesn't go to school?" asked Ron, Hermione never told him the girl was not going to any school.  
  
"No, is kind complicated to explain and I don't think is my place to tell you about this" Hermione said  
  
Ron just shrugged and continuing reading his book, what could possibly change with arrival of this girl. It wasn't like a girl of their age could make such difference and now in these time when lord Voldemort had once again come to life. 


	2. Alyssa's Premonition

A/N: Forgot to tell you, please forgive for my horrible grammar and spelling, my native language is Spanish but I'm doing my best here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potters and Charmed characters; they belong to their authors. But basically the plot line is my mine so please don't copy it.  
  
Alyssa's Premonition  
  
(Sunday in the afternoon)  
  
Hermione has been waiting for almost 40 minutes in the common room for Alyssa to appear but for some reason she was late. Ron and Harry were sitting on the coach talking animatedly about the last Quidditch game, when Professor McGonagall came through the portrait with a young girl.  
  
"Hermione." She dropped her bags  
  
"Aly. You are really here" They hugged each other  
  
"Miss Granger, we have assigned Miss Martinez to Gryffindor for the rest of the year, please help her to get acquainted to the school and please keep her out of trouble" She looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Thanks Miss McGonagall, should I sent a letter to Mary?" Aly asked "Don't worry my dear I will do it, welcome to Hogwarts" She smiled before walking out of the common room. "We have so much to talk" Said Hermione excitedly "I know, I brought you some gifts and I have a thousands of things to tell you too" She looked at the boys that were staring at her. One with red hair and the other one she immediately recognized him, he was Harry Potter "Let me introduce you to my friends" She took her by the hand and they both walked to where Harry and Ron were sit.  
  
"Ron, Harry I want you to meet my best friend Alyssa Martinez" Ron was the first to react and offered his hand she immediately took it. "Welcome to Hogwarts" He said "Hermione always talk about you, nice meeting you Ron" She smiled at him.  
  
Then Harry stood up also offering his hand when Alyssa took it, it happened again, a cold swept over her and everything went blank when she opened her eyes. She saw Harry in the floor, with a cut in his forehead and she could felt someone present in the room but it was evil "I been waiting for this, you are going to die today Potter!" The voice was deep and cruel.  
  
Then she let go of Harry's hand, for the second time in her life she had a premonition this was a power she was beginning to develop. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly  
  
"Somebody wants you death," She whispered  
  
He looked at her strangely; it was obvious Lord Voldemort want him death for the longest time.  
  
"That's not new, You-Know-Who wants him death" Ron said  
  
"She doesn't know that Lord Voldemort is alive again," Hermione confessed. There was a silence between them all, what in the world this girl has seen.  
  
"You want a glass of water?" For the first time Harry spoke, he felt bad because she was now very pale and look kind of sick.  
  
"That would be great, thanks" She smiled kindly at him and sat down on the sofa near by.  
  
"Tell me what you saw?" Hermione sat down beside her and Harry rushed himself to get her a glass of water.  
  
"What do you mean, what she saw?" Ron was confused  
  
"I saw Harry in the floor, all dirty and hurt then I heard a very cruel voice saying he was going to kill him" She was very nervous, this new gift was very hard to control.  
  
"Could someone explain how the heck you saw that? That's not possible" Ron had a very confused look in his face. When Aly was about to explain Harry came back and handle her the glass of water, she took a zip and it help her to calm down a little.  
  
"I'm a Charmed One," She simply said  
  
"What's a Charmed one?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm not like you, I have specials powers that wizards normally don't have" She explained  
  
"Which kind of powers?" Ron asked  
  
"Like this." She threw the glass of water in the air and the three of them covered themselves because they thought all the water was going drop over them but when the realize nothing happened they look up and saw it was froze in the air  
  
"How cool! I have never seen something like that" Ron was amazed  
  
"Well lately she has been having premonitions, she can see the future before it happens" Hermione finishing explaining  
  
"So you saw someone was about to kill me?" Harry asked very seriously  
  
"Yeah, but it can be stopped because when I have premonitions is because they are meant to be stopped" She explained, she surely didn't want too scared him.  
  
"We have to find, who is behind this" Harry said  
  
"Harry remember you have to be careful, You-Know-Who is waiting for the opportunity so he can get his hands on you" Hermione warned him  
  
"I'm not going to sit here waiting for he to kill me Hermione, I need to be prepare" said Harry furiously  
  
"Guys, lets calm down and think of something it has worked for us the last 4 years and I think we have a new head to add so lets think of something" said Ron, Hermione smiled at him because he was using the common sense.  
  
"I think he is right, I didn't meant to scared you Harry and I don't want you to put yourself in dangerous situation because of me" She looked at him, she always had to entered to people's life and make such commotion.  
  
For the first time Harry noticed that she had green eyes and it show much sincerity and honesty that he knew she meant well for him. "I guess you are right. I need to write to Sirius, he has to know about this," He whispered  
  
"Good idea, I'm going to help Alyssa get settle" Hermione started picking some of her luggage  
  
"Alyssa, could you show me more of what you can do?" Asked Ron anxiously  
  
"Ron!! She is not your personal entertainer!" Hermione scolded him  
  
"Is ok Hermione, I will please him just this once" She smiled at him. She stood up and the glass that was froze in the air, she moved her hands and it blew in pieces.  
  
"Jeez! That was so cool." He was now wet because he didn't move to protect himself from the water.  
  
"Come on Alyssa, we have much to do" She showed her the way to her room but before she started climbing the stairs she looked at Harry once more, she couldn't help but smile she didn't know why but now she felt connected to him.  
  
"Harry.stop looking at her like if you want to bite her or something" Ron whispered to him  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Harry haven't hear a word of what he said  
  
"Never mind, I'm going to get change" It seems that his friend has finally found the perfect match and he was in the first row to see it.  
  
Please review! I got my first review yeah! Please review is very important 


	3. Can you keep a secret?

A/N: First of all, I really really want to thank every person that have review my story, I just posted the story on Saturday and got 4 reviews ( that's a lot for me ). So keep reviewing and have fun  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen ( Hpdreamer ): my dear thanks for you big review, I'm very happy you like the story and I happen to be a freak fan of Charmed too, but I don't like this season too much, is kind of weird but I still love the show. Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming because there would be more surprises.  
  
Angie: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry it would be hard at first but you will learn though, I have been talking English before I could write it but I'm not that good writing it. Again thanks for your review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
  
  
After Hermione helped Alyssa to get unpack her stuff and get settle in her room. They were also catching up; she brought her a CD and some muggles magazine so she could keep up with the Muggle world too. When they were done it was late in the night they both went to sleep.  
  
But it wasn't that easy, she was getting used to be in another place, another country even another continent it seems strange to her and also she still wanted to know why Mary has sent her here.  
  
..  
  
She climb down the stairs and saw that a light was on in the common room, she walked by further and see that Harry was sitting next the fire.  
  
"Harry, what you doing here?" She asked  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Her presence surprises him a little.  
  
"Neither do I, is so hard getting used to a new place" She sat down beside him  
  
"It happen to me too, you will get used to it" Harry assured her  
  
"Are you ok Harry? You seem worried" She hoped she wasn't being to bold  
  
"How much Hermione has told you about." He didn't know if to says his name  
  
"Voldemort?" She finished for him  
  
"You are not afraid of his name" He was surprise  
  
"I cannot be afraid of somebody I don't know, Mary have told me about him but not much"  
  
"He took away everything I ever wanted, he killed my family and because of him I have to live with people who don't love me, sometimes I wonder why he didn't kill me too" He didn't know how the words were coming so fast but he felt comfortable telling her this  
  
"I know what's is to miss your parents Harry and even you lost something so valuable, that day you gave an opportunity for others to live, you ended a time of terror for many people and what the heck the guy is on the lose again but maybe you will be the one who return that hope to those same people again" Her words were so sincere, it was like she knew and understood everything he pass through  
  
"What happen to your parents?" He asked  
  
"My mother died when she had me and my dad well I never knew who he was but Mary told me once, that he used to live in London but that's all I know about him" She hugged her knees, she always wonder how he father looked like.  
  
"So I guess you understand me better than anyone" He whispered  
  
"Yeah, maybe I do" She giggled  
  
Harry looked at the girl that was beside him, her dark long hair and her copper skin was so beautiful, he hadn't noticed until now.  
  
"You think you can keep a secret?" She was aware that he was staring at her  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know there is a reason they have send me here and I'm planning to find out" She said  
  
"Where you got that idea?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm the only Charmed one left, Mary once told me that they were three Charmed Witches but when Voldemort was still alive he send to kill them all but my mother manage to escape to America but now you say that Voldemort is alive and she send me all the way here? Isn't that weird"  
  
Her theory did make sense, it was obvious that she was send to Hogwarts because here was Albus Dumbledore and that was the only person that Voldemort fear but why would Voldemort would want with a Charmed One.  
  
When he was about to say something he heard that somebody was coming. "Somebody is coming." He whispered.  
  
"What we do? Ohh Jeez we are in trouble" She panicked  
  
Harry rapidly turned off the fire and pulled her close to him and with his free hand he put the invisibility cloak around them. When she was about to argue he put his finger over her lips. There were so close to each other that she could feel his warm breathe over her cheek.  
  
When the person finish climbing down the stairs, they bought were relief because it was Hermione and Harry immediately took out the invisibility cloak.  
  
"I was looking for you Alyssa, what you are doing here?" Hermione said  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I come downstairs and found Harry" She quickly stood up and try not look so blushed.  
  
"We better get to bed, tomorrow is going to be just first day I don't think you want to be falling asleep in classes" said Hermione  
  
"You are right, well Good night Harry" She didn't even bother to look at him she just climb the stairs and went back to her room. "You only know him for a day and you are head over feet already" She whispered  
  
"You say something?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nah, night Hermione" She went back to her bed. She only hoped that next morning would bring better and not so embarrassing things.  
  
At the next morning  
  
She still didn't have her uniform so she had to use her own clothes. They four went to Great Hall so they could have some breakfast and she was too nervous because every single person in there was looking at her.  
  
"Why do I feel like I have four heads?" Alyssa said  
  
"Because they don't know you, but people will get used to you don't worry" Ron comforted her.  
  
Hermione introduce her to all the Gryffindor people, including George and Fred whom she found very funny persons and she also met Ginny and Neville but nothing could prepare her for the next person she was about to meet.  
  
"I don't think that you are with the right people, my dear" She turned around and saw a blonde guy, with two fat guys in each side.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked  
  
"Draco Malfoy, at your service" He took her hand and kissed it but she quickly took it away  
  
"Back off Malfoy, she is in our house so go away!" Ron growled at him  
  
"Please Ron, you think a girl with such class deserve to be with a person so poor like you" Malfoy laughed.  
  
"And you think that I would be with an ass like you? I don't think so," She answered back. All the people in the table started laughing  
  
"Have it your way my dear, you will come to me you will see" He smirked and then left with his two bodyguards.  
  
"Is he always that?" She asked  
  
"He is even worse, but you don't mind him we usually ignore him" Hermione said  
  
"Or kick his ass" Ron muttered  
  
"He is just jealous because he don't got your attention" said Harry before biting a piece of bread  
  
"Or maybe he thinks that you have my attention" Alyssa wanted to slap herself for saying that, she instantly look down to her plate  
  
Harry looked at her and couldn't help but smile he didn't know much about girls but definitely she was flirting with him. Ron and Hermione also looked at each other they knew that something very special was going or was already happen between those two.  
  
Their first class was with Severus Snape and Hermione had warned Alyssa how hateful he could be.  
  
"Good morning, today we have the pleasantries of having a new student from New York, United States who will be joining us for the rest of the year, Welcome Miss Martinez" He greeted her  
  
"Thank You" She responded  
  
"I see that Miss Mcgonagall manage to put in you Gryffindor house and not only that I see that you haven't chose wisely your company" He glared at Harry who was sitting beside her.  
  
Alyssa rapidly took Harry hands so he wouldn't do or say anything stupid. "With all do respect Professor Snape, I went through to the same procedure every student in Hogwarts do and the Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor and about my friends I think I'm old enough to chose them"  
  
Her answer surprised everybody but what surprised them more is that Snape only ignored and keep with his class. "The same spunk her mother use to have" Snape thought  
  
"Thanks." Harry whispered  
  
"Is nothing, Hermione was right he is just stupid" said Alyssa  
  
They smiled to each other and then started to pay attention to what Snape was explaining but their hands never let go of each other. They felt comfortable that way but Malfoy looked at that display and got furious he always gets everything so easy for the almighty Harry Potter but he didn't care if she wanted to be with such loser so let it be but he was going to make their life impossible, she surely has chose the wrong friends and he was going to make sure she knew it.  
  
Please review, I'm having so much fun is 12:10 am and I'm so tired and I'm going to bed now but I wanted to have this post for you guys. 


	4. Secrets Reveal

A/N: Thanks for all the review; I'm working hard to have at least a chapter per day and there will be more surprises and yes I couldn't help it Harry and Alyssa would hook up soon, sooner than you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character create by J. K. Rowlings, this is just a little sick twisted hobby that I have so please don't sue me  
  
Secrets Reveal  
  
A month after  
  
It took a while for Alyssa to get use to the school but after some days she was already part of Hogwarts, since nobody knew she was a Charmed One she had to use her mother's wand. Hermione feel a lot better because she now got a girlfriend and she didn't always had to hang around with Harry and Ron.  
  
But what amused Hermione and Ron it was the relationship that was developing between Alyssa and Harry, they were constantly flirting with each other but they were too stubborn to accept their feeling for each other they just hope that they didn't realize too late.  
  
Alyssa was in the common room writing some useful spells she had learn in classes in her Book of Shadows, she was just starting it because Mary her Godmother had gave it to her before she left New York.  
  
"What are you doing?" She turned around to see Harry standing behind her.  
  
"Filling my book of shadows" She answered and made some space so he could sit down  
  
"Your book of Shadows? What's that?" He sat down beside her  
  
"Is like a diary, you put your thoughts and spells," She explained him  
  
"Can I see it?" He asked  
  
"Is private but I guess you can see the first pages" She handled it to him  
  
He opened the diary and saw a photo of a young lady. "Who is she?" He asked  
  
"My mother when she was 18 years old" said Alyssa  
  
"I have seen her before" He tried his best to remember  
  
"You have? That's not possible" She was confused now  
  
Of course he have, he quickly when upstairs and look for the photo album that Hagrid give him. When he returned he look for the page that had the picture of his parents on there wedding day and he point her, her own mother.  
  
"I cannot believe this, Harry you got a picture of my mom" She took the photo album on her arms  
  
"That means that your mother knew my parents" This was becoming a mystery that they had to solve.  
  
"Who gave you this?" Asked Alyssa somewhat anxious  
  
"Hagrid did"  
  
"Where can we find him?"  
  
"We will not find him, he is doing some important things for Professor Dumbledore" He explained  
  
"When he is coming back?" Her mood drop completely  
  
"A month or so, I'm sorry but maybe we can find information about your mom with another sources" He took her hand and gently squeezed it.  
  
"I have been trying to figure out my mom past for so much time, maybe that could lead me to my dad" Tears where treating to come out her eyes and Harry felt bad because he show her the photo.  
  
"I promise we will find out something" With his other hand he wiped the tear that was coming out of her eye.  
  
"You always know what to say to make me feel better Harry," She whispered  
  
"Like I told you, you and I understand each other in a way people will never understand us" His voice was low too. He didn't understand why but when he was with her, he couldn't take his eyes of her, he was just 15 years old he wasn't suppose to feel things like that, this feelings were to intense for him.  
  
He began to lean and Alyssa took a deep breath then closing her eyes she knew exactly what was coming but they quickly pulled away from each other when they hear someone coming.  
  
"Alyssa where were you? I was loo." Hermione saw how close they were and she knew that she had come in a bad time.  
  
"Did I just interrupt something?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Not at all, Harry and I just were. were" She was all flustered  
  
"Looking for her mom, we found that her mom use to knew my parents" He quickly recovered  
  
"Really?" Hermione was going to let this pass but she was surely was going to ask Alyssa about it  
  
They show the photos and they explained everything to Hermione. "I suggest that we go to the Library and look for the Year Book of that year maybe that would help us" She suggested  
  
"Good idea, I will go and look for Ron" Harry stood up and walked out of the Common Room  
  
"Hermione, stop looking at me that way we were not doing anything" She knew the Hermione will say something  
  
"You two were about to kiss and I know it" Said Hermione  
  
"We were not, how could you say that? Harry and me are just friend" She wasn't to convinced about that one  
  
"Right, but lets go the Library to see if we can find anything about your mother"  
  
Later  
  
The fourth of them looked at the old yearbook and they found the picture of her mother and Harry's parent.  
  
"My mother went to this school and I never knew it" Alyssa was so angry and sad because she felt they have lied to her, her entire life.  
  
"Mary never told you about this?" asked Hermione  
  
"No. they have lie to me my entire life" She started crying  
  
Ron felt very bad for her so he handle her his handkerchief. "We are going to help you Aly, I promise," He said  
  
She only took it and dried her tears. "I'm sorry but I need to be alone" She stood up and walk away.  
  
"I wonder why they have being lying to her all along?" Hermione keep looking for more information about her mother  
  
"I'm going to see if she is ok, you two keep looking if you find something else" He quickly stood up and followed her.  
  
"Do you think what I'm thinking?" Ron asked Hermione  
  
"That he is falling hard for her?" Hermione said  
  
"Exactly, I wonder when he will noticed it" Ron said  
  
"Soon, don't worry you know that Harry can be a little slow in things, now lets keep looking" She ordered him  
  
..  
  
For some reason Aly haven't find her way back to Gryffindor Tower and the stairs keep taking her places that she didn't want to go, she kept walking until she found  
  
"My, my look who is here all alone" He whispered  
  
"Back off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your stupid little games" She tried to pass but her blocked her way.  
  
"My stupid little games? I want us to be friends my dear Alyssa" With the tip of his fingers he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Friends? I don't think so" She slapped away his hand and try to pass again but he pushed her.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?" She was in shock he never had been so tough with her.  
  
"I bet if Harry will be touching that way, you wouldn't get mad do you?" He glared at her  
  
"So this is about Harry? You are just jealous, you will never be the half of person Harry is" Said Alyssa  
  
She didn't how things happen so fast but Malfoy grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Why you hate me?" He whispered  
  
"I don't hate you Draco, I don't hate anybody" She tried struggle but he was stronger than her. "Let go Draco, I swear I'm going to start screaming if you don't let go," She hissed. He didn't even move he just kept staring at her, like he was enjoying having her that way but after some seconds he let go of her.  
  
"You will only get killed with him, the Dark Lord is after him" Said Draco  
  
"I guess is more easy for you to be on Voldemort side ah? I know the difference between good and evil and I chose my side from the very beginning and if that means to die then so be it" In his entire life he never heard someone speak with such passion and conviction.  
  
She didn't say anything more and walk away from him. When she reached to the Gryffindor she said the password and enter.  
  
"I have been looking for you? Where you have been" Harry walked by to her and helped her sit down  
  
"I lost track of time" She flinched when he touched her arm.  
  
"What happen? You have a bruise in your arm" He didn't even want to start thinking who may have do it because all the names that appeared in his list was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It Draco acting stupid like always." She muttered  
  
"I'm going to kill him, I swear" He stood up but she immediately stopped him  
  
"Harry don't, just let him be," She begged him  
  
"I'm fucking tired of him, I don't care if he mess with me or even with Ron because we are guys but he is not suppose to even dare to do something to you or Hermione, this is it I'm going to beat the shit out of him" He yelled, he was furious never in his life he had felt so angry toward Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, Harry listen to me I don't care about him, I care about you don't go and get yourself in trouble because of him, please I need you here with me. don't go" She grabbed his face with her both hands and made him look at her.  
  
Harry took several deep breaths and she finally let go of him, he pulled her close to him, softly kissed her forehead and then hugged her. She was right she needed him here as his friend and he wasn't going to let her down.  
  
Please review.. I want to apologize for putting Harry to swear because he usually doesn't do that but he was pretty piss off at the moment. For all the Draco lovers there is going to be more of him in the story. Please forgive me for my terribly grammar and again please Review. 


	5. The White Lighter

A/N: As you see I have changed the name of the story because I got a review from Wicca and well I don't want to cause any more problems nor offend anybody so instead I put it A Witch's Love but in French. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Charmed or Harry Potter they belong to their authors but basically the plot line is mine please don't steal it. This is a hobby I have to entertain myself.  
  
Harry sat down in front of the bed Alyssa he who was now asleep. He still was very pissed off because of Malfoy but he promised her he wouldn't do anything against him. He also wondered what information has Hermione and Ron find about Alyssa's Mom.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Her voice took him out of his thought  
  
"I thought you were asleep," He said  
  
"I was, thanks for staying with me" She hugged her pillow  
  
"Your welcome, I should go back to my room because I don't want any problems" He stood up  
  
"You are right, sleep well Harry," She whispered  
  
He only nodded and walked out of the room. When he went downstairs Ron and Hermione were sat in the coach. "Is she ok?" Hermione asked  
  
"She is ok, I guess it was too much for her but she will be fine" Harry sat down with them  
  
"The Yearbook doesn't tell too much of her mother but that she was also in the Gryffindor Tower with your parents, peter and Sirius" Hermione said  
  
"Maybe you can ask Sirius, he may know about her," Ron suggested  
  
"It took a three weeks for Hedwig to find him, but I will give it a try" Harry said  
  
"Well we better get to bed because we have tomorrow a long day ahead of us" Hermione start picking all her stuff. She was right they had new puzzle to solve and Harry promise himself to help Alyssa.  
  
...  
  
Alyssa felt someone fingers touching her cheeks. Her eyes snapped open and she almost screamed but the person put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
  
"Is me, you don't have to scream" He hissed  
  
He took his hand back "You scared the hell out of me" She scolded him  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," He said  
  
"What are you doing here Hayden? You are not suppose to be here" She sat down  
  
"I'm your white lighter, I'm allowed to be wherever you are," He explained her  
  
"My white lighter? They assigned me an 18 years old white lighter?" She said incredulously  
  
"Eyy, I resent that but you are my first charge I just hope I don't screw up" He said  
  
"You better not Hayden, but what I don't understand is what you doing here?" She asked him again.  
  
"I felt something was bothering you, that's why I waited for this time to come, are you alright?" He asked very worried.  
  
"Please be sincere with me, did you knew my mom went to this same school?" If she could trust someone she knew is was going to be Hayden.  
  
"No, your mother was in Hogwarts?" He was surprise  
  
"Yes, I found out today, Mary has been lying to me all this years" She put her blanket around her.  
  
"She never told me about it, you know Mary doesn't tell much to anyone but I wonder why she would have hide something like that from you?" He sat down beside her.  
  
"No idea, Hayden but I'm going to find out an."  
  
"You are not going to get in trouble Alyssa I know you to well, and I know you are friend with Harry Potter which that means BIG troubles so you better not look for trouble you hear me" He interrupter her, he knew her very well and she always getting herself in trouble. She was about to respond but she didn't answer back Hayden did knew her very well she was very glad he was her protector.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the next morning  
  
"With who you were talking last night?" Hermione asked  
  
"No one." She lied  
  
"I hear someone's voice, it was Harry?" Alyssa saw the evilly smiled in Hermione face  
  
"No, of course not! It was Hayden," She confessed  
  
"How he enter? There is no way he could have entered to Hogwarts" Hermione was astonished  
  
"He is my white lighter, I guess Dumbledore knows about him" She didn't find any logical explanation than that.  
  
"Maybe you are right, how you doing?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'm ok now, don't worry about me Hermione is ok now" She assured her.  
  
...  
  
"She knows, Albus, she knows it won't take her long to discover everything," Professor Mcgonagall said  
  
"There is no use hiding her the truth, she deserves to know it, Alina would have like it that way," The Head Master said  
  
"Is too much burden for her, You-Know-Who will soon find she is here and he will be after her" She was very worried  
  
"Nothing will happen meanwhile she is here" Albus assured her  
  
"Of course, he never have stepped into Hogwarts with you here" She said relieved  
  
"I'm not saying it for me Maggie, I'm not saying for me" He smiled he knew that someone in the school will protect her no matter what.  
  
...  
  
"I am not going to fly in a broom Harry, don't insist" He has tried to convince her so he could give her a ride in his Fire Bolt.  
  
"Come on, it can be that bad." He pleaded her  
  
"It can be, I don't find a wise the idea of me flying in a broom," She said in a very sarcastic tone. He extended his hand "Trust me?" He asked  
  
She looked at his hand for several seconds and reluctantly took it. "Now you have to relax your body," He explained her. She took a deep breath and tried to relax herself. He was already over the broom so he made her sit down with her legs in one side.  
  
"Now do you trust me?" He said. She didn't replied just nodded. When she felt that her feet were not touching the ground. She quickly put her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"I cannot breathe Alyssa, calm down" He said, she loose her grip a little but she refused to let go of him or open her eyes.  
  
"You trust me don't you?" He whispered to her ear.  
  
"Yes." She whispered  
  
"Then open your eyes."  
  
It took her a while before she let go of him "I got you, don't you worry" He assured her. Then she opened her eyes. "Ohh, this is beautiful" She was in shocked, she never had fly well at least not this way.  
  
"I told you, you had to trust me" He put his face over her shoulder. This wasn't the safest thing in the world it was the first time he carried someone on his broom but it was worth taking the risk.  
  
.  
  
"What are you hiding from her?" Asked Hayden  
  
"I knew if she will go to that school then she will find out about Alina" Mary was very worried  
  
"Mary, you are not telling me anything, what truth she is going to found out?" He was getting desperate now.  
  
"Hayden, my dear boy, many years ago Lord Voldemort terrorized many witches and wizards and after he had the power over them, then he wanted power over men but he needed special powers, it wasn't enough with his so he started hunting the charmed ones and began to steal their powers and Alina was the last one, he founded her she fought as most as she could but at the end he killed her but he couldn't use the charmed abilities because they were all passed to the last Charmed one" She had kept this story for so long but she knew it was time the dark times have come again and she needed to protect Alyssa.  
  
"Alyssa is the last charmed one, Voldemort is after her?" Hayden said somewhat panicked  
  
"He doesn't know exactly who she is, but he knows she is alive that's why I send her to Hogwarts because he will never trespass that school with Albus there" She said  
  
"What about Alyssa's father, who is he?" That was something he always wanted to asked  
  
"He was fighting against the Dark Lord and when he find out that Voldemort was looking for Alina he send her to me, she was already pregnant I took care of her those ninth months. When Alyssa was born, Alina went back to London to help him fight once again and she also went back because she didn't want Voldemort to know about the baby" Mary voice was sad and low.  
  
"Gosh, is his father still alive?"  
  
"No, he is dead for what I know" She said  
  
"Mary, she is not ready for such burden, she is too young to fight against someone that powerful" Hayden said  
  
"There is nothing we can do my boy, she is at Hogwarts let's hope she will be safe there" Mary put her hands over his shoulder.  
  
"She is not safe there, Mary she is with the boy Voldemort hate this most, that's not safe" He didn't approve her relationship with Harry.  
  
"That's not for you to decide Hayden, is her faith is to be at the side of Harry Potter then so it be, there is nothing you can do, is her heart who chose him" Mary knew how overprotective was Hayden could it be but there wasn't anything he could, the relationship between Harry and Alyssa had grow stronger and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.  
  
"I will not let her die, I will not do you hear me!" He shouted before storming out to his room.  
  
Many secrets reveal ah? Yeah I give it away very soon but don't worry the story have more surprises. I know it seems like if Hayden is in love with Alyssa but he is not, he just considered her like his little baby sister that's why he is so overprotective toward her. Please enjoy I'm having such fun writing this it makes me very happy. Please review, 


	6. The Charmed One

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; every time I see one I know that writing this story is worth. To all my reviewers thanks I'm very flattered. Keep them coming  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any Harry Potter nor Charmed Characters, the spells that I used in this chapter are from Charmed, I didn't made up so they belong to them not me. I just do this for pure entertainment  
  
The Warren Heir  
  
"Each generation of Warren witches will be stronger and stronger, culminating in one, the most powerful witch of all" He knew all about the Charmed One  
  
"My Lord they say she's at Hogwarts, how will we find her?" Wormtail said  
  
"Don't worry my humble servant, I will find the way, the power of the Charmed Ones most be mine" He growled  
  
Wormtail jus flinched at his Lord voice, he was very determined and he knew that the girl would have not chance to survive.  
  
.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hermione was very worried. She didn't like the idea of summoning a death person.  
  
"It has too work." Alyssa put the petals of roses in the cauldron and sweet aroma came from it.  
  
"I don't think I'm that powerful Hermione, you will have to help me" She took her hand.  
  
"Read what the books says" Alyssa put the book in her lap and took Hermione hands.  
  
"Hear this words, Hear my cry, Spirit of the other sides, Come to me I summon the, Cross now the great device" They both said at the same time but nothing happen.  
  
"Why is not working?" Hermione asked  
  
"Because we are not strong enough to summon such spell" She was very disappointed.  
  
"We have to try harder, maybe we are not saying the right words" Hermione took the book of shadows and start reading it.  
  
"No, we said the right words this is right spell" Alyssa said  
  
"Maybe we should get back is getting late and they might caught us" Hermione start picking up the things  
  
"You are right maybe is like you said, we are doing something wrong" She closed the book. When she was about to blow the candle, the fire start getting bigger and bigger and the smoke turned into a human form.  
  
"Hermione. look" She didn't know how she managed to speak. Hermione turned around and gasped.  
  
"Soon, my daughter, soon" The smoke took shapes as Alyssa's mother.  
  
"Mom?" She whispered  
  
Each second, the smoke was turning more into human. "May I give you the light to find the shadows, the power of the charmed ones will set you free" She extended her hand and touched Alyssa's forehead and then she vanished.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione walked by to her.  
  
"My mother." She was touching the place her mother touched her.  
  
"Look." She pointed the book that was laying in the floor. Alyssa bend down and took it.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked  
  
"The book of shadows of the Charmed Ones" She was checking all the pages.  
  
"That's so cool we will check it in our room but now we have to get back" Hermione said  
  
They finish packing and headed to the Gryffindor house when suddenly Hayden orbed in front of her making both yelled. "There is someone in here, looking for the Charmed one" He didn't even say hi.  
  
"Hi to you too" Alyssa said  
  
"Aly stop joking, a demon has entered to Hogwarts, you better get back to your tower now!" He didn't even notice Hermione there.  
  
"Hermione, that's Hayden my white lighter" She introduced them  
  
"Nice meeting you, we better get back" Hermione saw the mad expression in his face.  
  
"Sure, could you please orbed us to our room?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Voldemort is after you Alyssa," He blurted out. Alyssa looked at him but she wasn't that surprise because it was more than obvious.  
  
"I thought so, it the only logical reason why Mary send me all the way to London" She explained him  
  
When he was about to say something when a man shimmered in, like 10 feet away from them.  
  
"Oh no." Hayden whispered  
  
"Where is the Charmed one? Talk wizards!" He demanded  
  
"Take Hermione back to Gryffindor, ask for help" Alyssa said to them  
  
"What you talking about I'm not letting you alone here!" Hayden looked at her as she has lost her mind.  
  
Alyssa moved her hand and her molecular combustion power made the demon blow in pieces. "Hayden, I cannot leave him alone here and escape, then others will be in danger" The demon was reconstructing himself again. "I can't do that," He said firmly but he knew he had to; she had to vanquish the demon by herself.  
  
"You hang on there, I will be here in no time" He grabbed Hermione by the hand.  
  
"Be careful Alyssa" It was the first time she has been through such situation.  
  
They orbed out of the room and Alyssa get her attention back to the demon that appeared again. "You are the Charmed One, this is more easy than I thought," He laughed evilly.  
  
"I don't think so." She moved her hand and threw him away to the other side but he quickly stood up and threw her a energy ball but she stop it before it could hit her but when she looked he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" She looked around but there wasn't any sign of him.  
  
"Right here." He shimmered behind her and was waiting for her with an energy ball. She knew it was going to hurt but she never how bad it would be. The explosion make her flew to other side of the room and hit herself against the wall before falling down over the floor.  
  
..  
  
"What you mean she is fighting a demon?" Harry yelled  
  
"I.. she is fighting with him. we have to call Dumbledore" Hermione cried  
  
"I'm going back, you called Dumbledore" Hayden said  
  
"You are taking me with you" Harry said firmly  
  
"I will not put you in any danger Harry Potter" Hayden responded  
  
"I am not staying here. if you don't take me I will go by myself" He didn't care if he was in danger, Alyssa was fighting against a demon  
  
"Fine." He muttered, he took Harry's arm and they both orbed.  
  
..  
  
Alyssa tried to stood up but she was pretty hurt, never she had experience such pain but she didn't care she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"You could have vanquish me but you don't know how to use your powers you are too young to controlled them" He was slowly making her way to her.  
  
"Tell me one thing? Why Voldemort wants me?" She said holding her torso, it seems that some of ribs were broke.  
  
"He didn't tell me much but is obvious my dear girl, he wants your powers" He bend down in front of her.  
  
"Too bad for him." She laughed weakly  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"Evil wind that blows, That which forms below, No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell" It took him some seconds to understand what she was doing until his body start burning and he was gone.  
  
Then everything start getting blurry, she tried to stay conscious when she heard someone calling her name then everything went black.  
  
Please Review: First of all this has been the most hard chapters to write because I'm bad writing actions sequences but if you have seen charmed you can picture it a little. You know how the Halliwell sisters are always being thrown aside like a piece of papers well something like that happen to Alyssa. I hope you like it, please keep the reviews coming.. 


	7. When Love Knock on your door

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I got 14 reviews now!! Yeah I'm very happy for that please keep them coming. A little something for the ones who doesn't watch Charmed, Hayden is Aly's white lighter, he is like a watcher and he suppose to protect Ally whenever she is danger and heal her, yes he can heal her when she is hurt.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry nor Charmed characters their belong to their respective authors but the plot is mine so don't copy it.  
  
  
  
Alyssa felt how her body went alive; it was like she was being waking up from a long sleep she was put on. She opened her eyes and started coughing  
  
"Breathe. breathe Alyssa" Hayden for the first time has healed her. She calmed down a little and saw that Hermione, Ron and Harry were all around her bed.  
  
"You vanquish the demon all by yourself, your powers are growing" Hayden sat down beside her  
  
"I know." She sat down and saw Hermione frighten face.  
  
"Is alright Hermione, I'm ok" She took Hermione by the arm and make her sit down beside her  
  
"That's why I got Hayden, so he can heal me," She explained her  
  
"Never put yourself in such situation again Alyssa, is not worth" Hermione said  
  
"She is right, you are very powerful yes but maybe that's what Voldemort wants so he can find out who are you" said Ron, he haven't been so scared in his entire life like he was now.  
  
"I know and I didn't mean to scare you. I promise be more careful next time" It was the first time she had truly real friends. She didn't even want to look at Harry because it was obvious he was mad at her for putting herself in such situation. He didn't say anything; he just turned around and left.  
  
"Harry." She called him but he just walked out of the room.  
  
"Let him be... that's his best way of working out his frustration" Ron knew to well that boy.  
  
"You have to be more careful, you had luck this time" said Hayden  
  
"Ok Hayden, lets dropped it for this night, tomorrow we can talk" She didn't need any more speech today.  
  
Hayden didn't like her attitude too much but she has been through a lot tonight, he didn't say anything either he just orbed out.  
  
"What is about the men of my life getting piss off with me" She growled  
  
"I'm not piss." Ron said  
  
"I know. I just need to sleep" She yawned  
  
"Yeah, you better rest" Hermione stood up and they both went back downstairs.  
  
..  
  
It was 5:00 am  
  
Alyssa opened her eyes, she had a weird dream she couldn't even remember but she knew it was something peaceful. Since she couldn't sleep anymore she went to shower and then went downstairs.  
  
"You are awake? So early?" She surely didn't expect to find him there.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" He simply replied  
  
She didn't know what to say, it was obvious he was pretty mad with her. "Harry. I know that" She stopped when he stood up and walked by to her. "I don't want to hear it" She was in shocked he never had been so rude with her. "I had to stay, I had to fight others may be in danger" She blurted out.  
  
"You almost get yourself kill in there, and I just. I don't" He didn't know how the say what he felt.  
  
"Get over it already." Said Alyssa  
  
"Voldemort has take everything away from me, if he. I just, I would have" He still couldn't find the words.  
  
"Harry, I do not fear him," She said  
  
That make Harry snap "Don't you understand, that attitude will get you kill, I don't want to imagine what I would do if he catch you, is not obvious that I care?" He yelled  
  
"I know you care Harry, but I will say it again I don't fear him, if my faith is to die fighting against him so it be." she firmly believed in what she was saying.  
  
"No! I won't let you die, he will not take you away from me" He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer  
  
"I can't loose you, not you" His voice was more calmed but she could sense his urgency.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" She wanted to know if what she was feeling, he was feeling it too.  
  
"I don't know, but I just do and I will not loose you Alyssa" He kissed her forehead affectingly. This simple gesture made Alyssa broke down  
  
"Harry, I'm scared I'm trying to figure out things, but then it gets more confusing. I don't know what I'm going to do but I need to find an.." Her ramble was stop by Harry's lips over hers. At first she was very tense because she wasn't expecting a kiss but his lips were demanding a response. To Harry's surprise she answered him back and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him more closer. For both it was their first kiss, he didn't care if he suck at it, but the feeling he had inside was wonderful. Her lips were so soft and tender he took his time to kiss her.  
  
A soft cough interrupted them; they pulled away from each other. "Good morning, you two" Hermione didn't want to interrupted but someone else may catch them and they could be in trouble.  
  
"Umm, morning" Alyssa was blushing furiously but Harry didn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Morning, Hermione" Harry replied simply.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt but Professor Mcgonagall is still up there" Hermione said  
  
"Ok. I think I'm going upstairs to put on robe" Alyssa was about to let go of Harry's hand but he didn't let her  
  
"Harry, I need my hand" She pointed her hand. Harry raised her hand and kissed it before letting her go. That make Alyssa blushed even more, she rapidly went upstairs to look for her robe.  
  
"My Dear Harry, of all people I'm very impress" Hermione was going to tease him  
  
"Hermione, don't start" Harry warned her  
  
"Everybody knew you two got something for each other" Hermione sat on the coach near the fire.  
  
"I care for her, that's all" He couldn't explain all his feelings  
  
"I know you care and I'm happy for both of you" said Hermione happily  
  
"Thanks, I didn't expect much less from you" He sighed.  
  
"I know that I don't have to say this because of all persons you have been through and maybe even more but never make her cry" This was more like advice than a warning  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I never will" He smiled as he watched Alyssa coming down. He certainly didn't know what was coming for both of them but he knew that he would always protect her.  
  
I hope you didn't find this too mushy, I was very inspired when I wrote this scene for some time now I wanted this happen. So please review and tell me if you like it. 


	8. Sirius's Hope

A/N: A lot of secrets will be reveal in this chapter, enjoy please!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Charmed are not mine yayadayadayadayadayadayada. You know it so please don't copy the plot line because is mine  
  
Alyssa barely had time to talk with Harry about the kiss they shared early in the morning, they have been busy all day in classes and the final exams were right on the corner.  
  
On their lunch break  
  
Hermione and Alyssa were waiting for Harry and Ron to come.  
  
"You have been avoiding me all day but now I got you where I wanted" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione it was just a kiss, is not big deal" She wasn't fooling anyone of course it was a big deal.  
  
"Come on, you know you like Harry" She knew that Hermione wouldn't give up until she spill out everything. Alyssa was about to pour her heart out when  
  
"Look what we got here, the muggle blood and the girl who thinks she knows everything" Draco stood in front of them  
  
"What is that you want Draco?" said Alyssa  
  
"You know what I want, you still on time Alyssa" He said  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, nobody wants your opinion" Hermione snarled at him. Malfoy just rolled her eyes at her and keep looking at Alyssa. He was about to touch her face when she snatched his hand and then it happen again she felt a cold taken over her and everything went blank.  
  
"You are going to die just like your mother." She heard the same cold and deep voice  
  
"I will not give you the power of the Charmed Ones" Alyssa held a sword  
  
"Yes, you will and then I will be indestructible" He laughed evilly then he pointed her with his wand  
  
Alyssa opened her eyes and let go of Draco hand.  
  
"Alyssa?" Hermione asked worried  
  
"You. you" That's was the only word that she was able to articulate. Draco looked at her strangely.  
  
"What's wrong Alyssa" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing, I need some air" She stood up and ran off from the Great Hall  
  
"What is wrong with her Granger?" Draco asked "Nothing that concerns you Malfoy so back off" She warned him  
  
He didn't buy it for a minute, he was to find out what was wrong and what so special about Alyssa.  
  
.  
  
"Like my mother? What he mean with that" She was very disturbed by that premonition she just had. Her mother died a day after of her birth but now everything was so confusing that maybe it didn't happen that way, she wasn't surprise if they have lie to her about that too.  
  
"Are you there?" A voice came from the door  
  
"Harry? What you doing here, you not suppose to be here" She stood up and opened the door so he could come in then they both sat down on her bed and shut the curtains around it.  
  
"Are you ok?" He felt a little nervous because someone may catch them.  
  
"I'm ok, I think" She whispered  
  
"Hermione told me you had a premonition when you touched Malfoy, what did you see?" He asked  
  
"I saw myself fighting with a sword and the same person I saw in my premonition told me I was going to die just like my mother" She explained him  
  
"Didn't your mother die a day after you were born?" He asked  
  
"Yes, natural causes but after all that have happen Harry, it may not be truth," She whispered  
  
Harry didn't say anything he just pulled her closer and hugged her. "There must be someone who can answer us, someone who can help us" He caressed her hair.  
  
"Voldemort wants me death Harry, he wants my powers," She blurted out  
  
"He is not coming a foot near you" He was going to defend her no matter what.  
  
"Stay with me?" She asked  
  
"They can catch us you know," He warned her  
  
"I'll take my chances, I don't want to be alone" She didn't understand why she have become so clingy but she like that fact that she had someone to protect her. Harry didn't say anything but he lay down in the bed and took her with her putting his arm around her protectively. "We figure out something, don't worry" He rubbed her arms with the tips of his finger. "I know we will." She sighed and let herself be comforted like she never have been  
  
..  
  
He has been carefully investigating each move of Voldemort he still hasn't start attacking wizards but he knew he was planning something big and it was going to be bad. He had just received a letter from Harry in the morning but he hasn't been able to read until now.  
  
He opened the envelope and photo dropped. He didn't look at the photo he just hurried himself to read the letter.  
  
Hi Sirius:  
  
I know you told me not to write you because it can be a little too risky but this is very important. A new student has arrived to Hogwarts and she happens to be in Gryffindor with us, she is not just any kind of witch Sirius, she does thing I have never seen, she freeze things, she can move object with her hands and she also can see the future. Surprise? I was when I saw her doing it.  
  
Sirius hands were trembling, of course he has seen this too. He slowly took the photo on the floor and when he saw who was it he gasped. He started reading the letter once again.  
  
We also find out that her mother also went to Hogwarts but guess what? She was with my parents and you in classes. You should know her; I'm sending the photo over so you can see it. I'm writing you this because I know you will be able to help. She is very confused because there a lot of things that she haven't been told. Please if you could help us, tell us something about Alina Martinez.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Harry  
  
Sirius let letter drop in the floor and tried to breathe, if this letter was truth and he knew it was. He has just found out that her daughter was still alive. He started crying, he thought that everything has been taken away from him the day he received the news that her fiancée has been killed by Voldemort but he never knew that Voldemort never reach to Alyssa. He needed to go back to with Albus, he needed to do something, he couldn't stand there, her daughter was still alive and now he understood why Voldemort has been sending his dirty wizards to investigate, they are looking for Alyssa. He put the letter on his pocket and looked at the photo, which was now smiling and waving at him. This was the woman he always had loved and that was taken from her in the must abruptly way he could ever imagined but now he knew that not everything was taken away from him there was still some hope in his life.  
  
I bet you didn't know that one ah? I hope that you enjoy this chapter, the things between Harry and Aly are slow I know and a little cheesy but you cannot expect much from normal teenagers, and I'm not going to write about hormonal teens having sex so young, no no! I refuse! Please review, because I need to know if I'm doing fine or I'm doing bad. 


	9. The Greeneyed Monster

A/N: Hello everyone, I have see that there hasn't been any more reviews ( and that got me very sad please people show your love. Here is another update, I'm very happy because June 21 ( YES ) comes out the fifth book. So we should really make a countdown. Please review the story I need to know if I'm doing fine, if you are liking it or even if I suck.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter nor Charmed characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
Malfoy's Betrayal  
  
Two weeks has pass by and they were still looking for some kind of information but they didn't found out much but they have find photos that have helped Aly making a photo album from her mother.  
  
Alyssa's was putting the last photo they have found in her album when Harry came from behind and kiss the top of her head.  
  
"Ey. I thought you will be studying" She closed the album  
  
"I was, I just finish and I decided to came by to see how you were doing" He sat down beside her  
  
"I finish an hour ago and I decided to start working on the album" She said  
  
"Hagrid will be back soon and Sirius will be answering the letter too so don't you worry about that" He took her hand in his gently squeezing it.  
  
"I know, I must be patient," said Alyssa in a very annoying tone.  
  
"Are you still receiving hate mail from girls?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, but I threw in them in the trash, Hermione warn me about those" She smiled at him. This was the price of being the girlfriend of the boy who lived a lot of hate mails, everybody looking at her in school but she didn't care as long as Harry wouldn't feel uncomfortable she was more than ok.  
  
"I'm going to the library, I have been doing a lot of researches, the spells and the things that are in the book of shadows of my mother are amazing but I barely know about them" She explained him  
  
"Want me to go with you?" He asked  
  
"Nah, it would be too boring but why don't you look for me in a hour or so and we can take a walk?" She winked at him  
  
"Ok, a hour will be" He leaned and kissed her gently.  
  
"Umm I love when you do that" She smiled  
  
"Want another of those?" He teased her. She only nodded as he leaned again and kissed her more fervently.  
  
"Ok. Now, I'm going to the. umm" She had to pull away because his lips were driving her crazy  
  
"Library." He smiled  
  
"Yeah." She stood up and took her bag with her. "You are evil," She said before living the common room. Harry only smiled and went back to his room.  
  
..  
  
There was so much about the wizard world that she had to learn. It was like a new world beside the one she knew was open to her.  
  
"I see that you have yours mother Book of Shadow" The headmaster of Hogwarts interrupted her reading. "Professor, how you doing?" It was the second time she had met him. "I'm doing just fine, may I sit?" He asked politely. "Of course professor" She smiled at him as she put close down her notebook. "I know that you are must very confuse because all your life, Mary had hide many things from you, but we had our reasons" He explained "Your reasons? Did you know about me?" This was surprise to her "I know everything about my students Alyssa, you were not exception I knew the day will come and you will have to deal with your powers" He said "I still don't know what I could do with my powers against Voldemort, I'm just 15 years," She said "Indeed you are but you are special my dear Alyssa" He smiled at her "Why." She asked "Because all the powers have being reunited in you, as Melinda Warren the first Charmed one, she promised that the powers will pass through generation and generation and will end in one, the most powerful witch and that is you" He saw the frighten look in her eyes, she was scared. "I don't know if I'm ready for this Professor" "Don't worry, you are not alone and nothing is going to happen betweens this walls" He assured her "What about Harry, Voldemort wants him death" Her voice was trembling "You know this?" He asked "Because I saw it." She whispered "I know that Mary most have thought you that when you see a premonition is because is meant to" "Be stopped" She interrupted him. That was one of the first lessons that Mary has taught her. "So you must not be afraid, is not going to happen" He put his hand over her shoulder. "Was my mother a good student?" She asked "Oh, yeah with tops grades, a very changeling young girl, she was just like you" He remembered her. "I wish, she could be here" She was fighting hard not to cry "She is here, she will always be with Alyssa and this is proof that she is watching you" He pointed the book of shadows.  
  
"I know, I know," She whispered  
  
"I must go now, but please remember that you are not alone" He stood up and then walked out of library. Alyssa knew that Professor Dumbledore knew a lot more than he was telling but she knew she would have to figure it out by herself.  
  
"The Charmed One? She is the Charmed One? I cannot believe this" Draco was sitting near the table that Alyssa was sitting. He happened to hear all the conversation and she was the girl that Lord Voldemort was looking for. He needed to tell his father about this but then he knew that Voldemort will kill her, did he really want that?  
  
In that moment Harry entered to the library, spotting Alyssa reading and also taking notes. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Done?" He asked "Just a minute" She said. She read the last sentence and the closed the book "I'm done now, this is so amazing you don't have the idea the spells that are in this book" She was still amazed "You can show later, you and me we are having a date" He said "Yeah I know, Professor Dumbledore came and talk with me," She whispered "Really?" Harry said. She nodded "But I will tell you later about it" She start packing all the books and Harry helped her to put them in the right place. After that they both walked out of the library, Alyssa noticed that Draco was there but she didn't pay him any attention at all, it didn't matter how bad he tried she will always be with Harry.  
  
"She doesn't care about her damn life! She preferred him rather than me, then so it be," He roared. He saw the way the treated each other and the happy they seem. Harry Potter always gets want he wants now he was going to take it away.  
  
For any Draco lovers, please don't hate me but I have to make him the bad guy in this story, we will see more of him. Please reviews tell me if I'm doing ok, or even if I suck you can tell me.  
  
January 2003 


	10. Important

Second Announcement  
  
Hi everyone, I hope that you are all doing fine, right now there is a lot going in my life, and I'm working, taking modeling classes, also studying I'm doing a millions things in such a short time. Lately I haven't received not even a single review, I will like to know if I suck that bad, please people let me know so I can start arranging the story, hell I think I got a good plot, but your opinion is will be highly appreciate it and not only that, when people review your story it makes you wanna write more. So please keep it up coming and thanks for all the wonderful people who has take the time to review. A new chapter is on the way soon, what is coming is going to be better and I want to improve my writing quality too.  
  
Check out my diary at eowyn28.diaryland.com  
  
Xoxo,  
  
PV 


	11. The Worst Nightmare

Author's Note: I'm back girls and boys!!! A totally new me, ok this chapter was done like three weeks ago but I didn't have the time to post it and it has to pass the inspection of my friend. Like I said first I'm not too good doing this type of action scenes but I try my hardest, please review. Linda here is your chapter I know that you were waiting for this.  
"You have to be quiet. they are so going to catch us" Harry whispered  
  
"I'm sorry is just that you are so funny" She giggled once again  
  
"Yeah right." He leaned and kissed her forehead  
  
They were both lying in Harry's bed; this was a ritual since they started their relationship. Once a week Alyssa's use the invisibility cloak and walk in the room so nobody could see her.  
  
"Sometimes I'm scared that this is all a dream," Said Alyssa. Harry look at her very concerned, he knew that she was repressing many feelings because she didn't want him to worry for her.  
  
"Is not a dream Aly, what we have is real," He took her hand in his and lightly squeezed  
  
"I don't want you anything to happen to you Harry," She whispered  
  
"Nothing is going to happen, he is not coming a foot near this school with Professor Dumbledore here" He explained her. She looked at his green eyes and found the comfort she always found when she looked at his eyes. She felt a sense of completeness every time she was with him. Once Mary, told her that she was only going to fall in love once and that would be the man she was going to spend her entire life.  
  
"I.I love you" She blurted out. Harry was in complete shock, he wasn't expecting something so powerful and so meaning at the simple moment. Of course he loved her too but he didn't want to rush thing maybe thinking that he told her his feelings that would push her away.  
  
"You don't have to say it you know, I jus" Her words were cut by Harry's lips press firmly over hers. She couldn't help but to laughed a little and then kissed him back. At the moment the joy she was feeling inside make her forget all the confusion and worries she had inside.  
  
.  
  
Mary was getting ready so she could prepare breakfast to Hayden. She opened her drawer to look for a sweater when she found a photo album. She softly took it out and sat down in the bed. In the cover was Alyssa's name. She took a deep breath and opened the album. The first photo was Alina with Alyssa in her arms; Alina was waving and smiling at her. "If only could have show this to Aly" She whispered. Then she turned the pages and there were photos when Aly was 1 year. Mary laughed when she saw the photo were Aly froze her milk bottle. "She was a natural witch from the very beginning," She said. She kept on passing the pages but she had to stop because she knew she would end up crying.  
  
"Mary are you awake?" Hayden opened the door slightly.  
  
"Yes, I was getting ready and I got distracted" She stood up and put on her sweat t-shirt. Hayden enters to the room and saw the album over the bed  
  
"You miss her don't you?" He asked  
  
"She was the light of this house Hayden, how could I not miss her?" She wiped the tears with her fingers.  
  
"Mary, you should really talk to her, she had write you several times," Hayden pleaded  
  
"I can't! I lie to her all her life and I cannot face her anymore, I can't tell her the truth" Mary protested  
  
"Aunt Marianna, she loves you more than life, you raised her. She just need you to tell her the truth, she deserves it" Hayden explained her  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry I can't do this right now" Mary said before leaving the room.  
  
Alyssa had begged Hayden to orb her into the house but he always invited an excuse now he was going make Alyssa's greatest wish come true.  
  
..  
  
"Do you mean going to the United States?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, Hayden is going to orb us there" Alyssa explained  
  
"Wow! Really? I always wanted to go to America" Ron said excitedly  
  
"Wouldn't that be risky?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, but I have to see her Harry, maybe she can help me" She said  
  
"I guess is worth the risk if it will help you" Harry took her hand in his.  
  
"Thanks you all, I don't know what I will do without you all" She smiled at them.  
  
..  
  
Mary was cleaning the living room, Hayden has just left so she tried to occupy herself doing something, the discussion that she had with her nephew was still fresh on her mind. Of course she wanted to see Alyssa but there was so much she had a lie to her about her past that she wasn't ready. All her thoughts where interrupted when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She left the broom and walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you?" Marianna asked to the man standing in her kitchen.  
  
"Your worst nightmare Marianna, your worst nightmare" The voice was deep and cruel. He slowly turned around and faced her.  
  
"Tom!" She said in horror  
  
"I'm going to kill her Marianna, her powers will be mine," He said  
  
"No if I can stop it." She said  
  
"What you can do against me, my dear Marianna" He looked at her pitifully  
  
She took out her wand "I know that not much but over my dead body you are going to touch Alyssa" She said  
  
"Have it your way then" He took out his wand and prepared himself to attack.  
  
.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Hayden said  
  
"Is this going to hurt?" Ron asked  
  
"Nah, don't worry about that" Alyssa squeezed his hand and smiled at him  
  
Ron shut his eyes tightly and seconds later he felt that someone was shaking his hand.  
  
"We are here," Alyssa said  
  
He opened his eyes and they were in a very large living room. "Guys, this is my house" Alyssa said proudly.  
  
"Very beautiful." Hermione looked around; indeed it was a very big house.  
  
"Mary, we are here" Hayden called from living room as he took out his coat.  
  
"I hope that she's here" Alyssa took Harry's hand  
  
When Harry was about to respond, his scar started to burned He quickly brought his finger to his mark  
  
"Harry was wrong?" Alyssa asked  
  
"My scar is burning," He said  
  
"Your, your scar?" Said Ron  
  
Harry didn't say anything because the intense pain he was feeling,  
  
"Will somebody tell me what this mean?" Alyssa put her fingers over his forehead and help him sit down  
  
"It means Voldemort is near" Hermione sat down beside Harry.  
  
"You are all stay here, I'm going to check the house" Hayden walked out of the living room  
  
"He must be near, I can feel him" Harry whispered.  
  
They all look around and Hermione and Ron took out their wands. "There is not much we can do but I know we can try" Hermione said.  
  
Alyssa stood up and slowly began to walk toward to kitchen  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry hissed  
  
"Stay there." She kept walking; everything was too quite in the house.  
  
"Alyssa get the hell out of here!" Hayden yelled from the kitchen and then she heard a loud crash.  
  
"Alyssa no!" Harry yelled  
  
Alyssa ran to the kitchen, Hayden was in the floor unconscious she quickly bent down and took him in her arms.  
  
"He is not dead, he just unconscious" A voice said  
  
"Who are you?" Alyssa saw a man standing in the other corner of the kitchen.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron came into the kitchen and saw the man that was standing in the corner.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione pointed her wand at him  
  
"The last person you will ever talk to stupid girl" He moved his hand and make Hermione's wand flew to the other side.  
  
"I'm here to send a message from my lord, he says if you want Marianna back you have to turned in yourself, witch" He pointed Alyssa  
  
"Where is Marianna?" Alyssa delicately put Hayden in the floor and stood up.  
  
"He capture her, you better turned yourself to her, he will be merciless with her" The man laughed coldly.  
  
Alyssa didn't say anything but shake her hand and made the demon blew in pieces but like the last time she knew he would reconstruct himself once again.  
  
"Alyssa what are you doing?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm going to make him tell me where is she" Alyssa answered  
  
When the demon reconstruct he looked like he was in a lot pain.  
  
"It hurt you didn't it?" She asked  
  
"You little witch" He was about to attack but she moved faster and froze him.  
  
"Alyssa we better leave, we don't know if we can take him," Ron warned her  
  
"I'm not leaving." She said firmly as she moved her hand and only unfreezes his head.  
  
"Let me go witch!" He yelled  
  
"No! Where is she?" Alyssa walked over to him.  
  
"Aly, be careful" Hermione said  
  
"I'm not going to tell you!" He looked at her like she was crazy,  
  
"Come to me powers of the ancients, thy give me the force and the weapon to destroy the enemy that is in front of me" She extended her hand and a dagger appeared in her hand.  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't tell me" Alyssa pointed the demon with the dagger.  
  
Harry was very surprise by her attitude, never had he seen Alyssa so mad and so determined and it scared him because she didn't care for the consequences.  
  
"You wouldn't dare witch, you are not a killer," He laughed at her.  
  
"You don't know me" She took the dagger in both hand and she was about to stab him  
  
"Ok, ok I will tell you, just don't kill me" the demon was surprise by the girl boldness. When he was about to respond he stared screaming because fire appeared around him and then he vanished.  
  
"What just happen?" Hermione asked  
  
"Somebody kill him before we could" Alyssa's said she knew that Voldemort must have destroyed it.  
  
"Alyssa give me the dagger" Harry walked by to her  
  
"He have Mary and is all my fault" She held the dagger tighter  
  
"We will find her but now give me the dagger" He took her hand and slowly make her let go of the weapon.  
  
In that moment Professor Albus and Professor Snape appareate ( I can't remember how to spell it ) in the room  
  
"Who attack you?" Professor Albus asked  
  
"A man, but before we could make him say something he vanished" Ron explained  
  
"Are you children alright?" Professor Snape asked  
  
"Yes we are ok, Hayden is just unconscious" Hermione bend down and put her hand over his forehead.  
  
Harry put the dagger on the counter and then carefully put his arm around Alyssa's shoulder and hugged her.  
  
"He is going to kill her Harry, he is going to kill her," She whispered  
  
"He is not, I can assure you that" He held her tighter  
  
"We have to go back to Hogwarts, here is not safe anymore" Albus instructed  
  
Professor Snape helped Ron so they both could carry Hayden and Harry didn't know what to do, because Alyssa was holding him dearly so he lift her up and carried her. He knew that this was going to be a long night.  
  
Couldn't help but to end the chapter like that. Please review and check out my diary eowyn28.diaryland.com 


End file.
